HTF Vore Diary 1
11/13/09 9:10 pm- Yum!Just finished eating Angel.And boy does he taste good! He doesn't care much for being eaten by me.We've been doing it since kindergarden.He was the new kid and I was the prettiest in class. My dad was a scientist and created a "Vore Elixer" so anyone who would drink it could eat anyone.My dad gave me some the day Angel came.My dad was teleported to a different dimention with my mom.My sister also had some of the elixer. Anyways,We are in 7th grade now.We do it every Friday- Sunday,when school is out for the weekend and my sister is gone to the other side of the state.Today is Friday the 13th and the day has gone smoothly. The first time I had eaten Angel was on a tuesday.My mom and dad were gone and my sister was asleep.I was getting hungry and Angel was over.I told him to wait in my parent's room and to take off his pants and shirt,only to leave on his underwear.I switched into a tank top and mini skirt.He had did what I had told him to do.He had also fallen asleep. I barely had time before he woke up,so I ate him there.I had put the blankets over me and was watching T.V. I think I was watching Spongebob.He woke up and poked around.He had always wanted to be eaten by me.I had finally digested him and when I had to let him out,he told me not to worry about anything and that it won't hurt.He was right.He got up to go take a nap,he kissed me on the cheek and called me "Cutie." About 3 weeks from then,his parents were taking a 12 year exploration.He decided to stay with me and my sister.Once,in 2nd grade,he dared me to eat 5 gallons of water.I did it and he was amazed.The whole time,he listened to my belly and always rubbed it.He jokes around from time- to-time,Calling me "Piggie","Cow",or even "Vorie" once in a while. Well,I think im starting to digest Angel.I'll write back soon! -Ended 9:25 p.m.- 11/13/09 9:33 pm Well,I just had digested him,crapped him out and he fell asleep in the tub.He said that he is going to have me drink 15 gallons of water and fall asleep with him.He thinks that im going to lay on him and my clothes will rip.He can be an idiot once in a while. Im hopeing that I will gain weight from the water and have the pounds go to my butt,chest,and belly.But it mostly only happens with junk food,so thats why hes also having me eat 7 bags of chips along with the water.I also bought new clothes for when I gain weight.Most of them are tank tops,tube tops,dresses(short),skirts(short),bras,jeans,and underwear.I also bought some belts(for snapping!) Angel says for me to not eat anything tonight.Because the thing we're doing tomarrow is what he calls "An experiment with enjoyment for the both of us."He doesn't want me to ruin it.Hes also making me eat chocolate bars tomarrow for me to gain even more weight. At school,popularity is based on personality and not weight,uglyness,gender,or anything like that (other than most schools.)People say me and Angel are the best couple.They also say to gain weight to fill out my clothes.They didn't say how much weight. Well, im going to go to bed. Cya tomarrow!-Ended 9:50 p.m.-